


House of Memories

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Sam Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humor, I'm Sorry Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: In this AU, Ellen and Jo never died, Ellen and Bobby are together, and Bobby was never there for the final showdown with Lucifer and Michael.After Sam sacrifices himself, Dean doesn't know where else to turn and goes to Bobby's for the night and delivers the bad news. There, he's forced to confront an old friend he'd wronged, and try to make things right while he figures out what to do in this new reality without his brother.
Relationships: Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fic!
> 
> Sorry that summary is not my best but it's hard to summarize it without giving it away lol! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

As Dean stared up at the dark ceiling of Jo's bedroom, he felt sick. He never meant for this to happen. He shouldn't have kissed her. He shouldn't have let her lead him up the stairs. And he _really_ shouldn't have done anything that came after that.

He couldn't have a relationship with her. She would only get hurt. If not by a monster, then by him. It was cruel to spend the night with her, to lead her to believe this was the start of something.

So here he was, sobering up- _literally and figuratively_ -and coming to terms with reality.

Her head rested on his chest, her arms around his waist, and the pit in his stomach grew deeper by the second. 

Dean didn't sleep a wink. He briefly considered taking the easy way out and hightailing it out of there while she's asleep, but he couldn't do that. Not to Jo. He had to be honest with her, it was only fair, but it gnawed at him all night. When she eventually woke up, that's exactly what he was- Honest.

As she gained consciousness, she smiled, humming contentedly. Jo was a little surprised he was still here, to be honest, especially considering her mother was in the house somewhere. Not that she wanted him to leave, just the opposite. She tilted her chin to look up at him, only to see that he was already awake. "Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Not long..." 

Dean had spent hours agonizing over it in his head and rehearsing it, but actually looking her in the eyes made what he had to say harder than he ever imagined.

A silence followed. His heart was in his throat, he couldn't will the words to come.

Jo was happy he was still here, of course, but the fact that he hadn't said a word in some time was making her nervous. Finally, she sat up, pulling the sheet up over her chest, "Something on your mind? Or are you just hiding out from my mother?" 

He pushed himself up so his back was against the headboard, the comforter still on his lap. She was only half-serious, but when he took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes, her face fell.

"Jo... I really like you, but... Being with me, you're just gonna get hurt."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Wow... You know, if you're going to give me some bullshit excuse, at least give me some credit. What's next, _'It's not you, it's me.'_?"

"It's not an excuse, Jo. I'm serious. Just being friends with me already puts you at risk."

"Then why were you friends with me in the first place? If my personal safety meant _so much_ to you, you would've stayed away from me. And you definitely wouldn't have fucked me." She got up, keeping the sheet around her as she gathered her clothes off the floor and started to dress.

"Jo-"

"Save it." She chuckled dryly with a shake of her head as she fastened her bra behind her back, "Do you have any idea how many times my mom told me you were just trying to get in my pants, and I actually defended you?" She tossed his clothes at him as she grabbed them off the floor. He took them and started to get dressed. 

"That wasn't what I was trying to do, Jo. You know, we had a couple drinks... I wasn't thinking straight. And, in my defense, you had just as much part in this as I did."

She faced him, standing in her jeans and bra with her hands on her hips and brows drawn together in utter disbelief. "Are you _seriously_ trying to pass the blame on me right now?"

"I'm just saying, it takes two to tango." He shrugged, buttoning his jeans. "And, you know... _you're_ the one who brought me up here."

"Yeah, you know what? It is my fault. I'm sorry for thinking that you could have a mature adult relationship. I'm sorry for thinking that you were a mature adult _to begin with._ "

Dean remained silent and focused on getting dressed as fast as he could.

Jo was fully dressed now, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. "You know, you might hunt down people's worst nightmares for a living, but when it comes to this," she gestured between the two of them. "You're a goddamn coward." 

He froze halfway through putting his shirt on, his head snapping in her direction, " _Excuse me?_ "

"You said you don't want me to get hurt, but that's not about me. It's about _you._ Because if you open yourself up to someone, you have something to lose. And if you lose them, you get hurt. That terrifies you. But guess what? Closing yourself off and pushing people away only hurts you. Because one day, you're gonna look around, and you're not gonna have anyone left."

Dean felt a twist inside his ribcage at that remark. He tried to act like it didn't sting like alcohol in an open wound and quickly tamped it down into the deep, dark corner of his heart that he dare not open, and went out the door without another word.

There was only one thing that could make this any worse, and her name was Ellen Harvelle. Dean silently prayed she hadn't woken up yet and tread as lightly as he could down the rickety old steps.

Unfortunately, it was too late. He froze in his tracks like a deer in the headlights when he spotted her.

Ellen didn't know the details, but she didn't have to. The situation was clear. She heard Jo yelling, and Dean came down the stairs soon after. 

She marched up to him and Dean expected her to slap him, but she didn't. Instead she _slugged_ him, _hard_. Luckily she missed his nose, because she probably would've broken it.

Ellen gave him an earful before she practically shoved him out of the Roadhouse. The last thing she said to him was, " _Don't you dare show your face around here again._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I KNOW that's a heavy place to end on, but rest assured, it only goes down from here! Then a little bit up, then down again. In regards to their relationship though, this is rock bottom, it only gets better. Slowly, but surely. Eventual fluff will be had, I promise!  
> If you enjoyed, please kudos and consider leaving a comment ❤ I LIVE for feedback!!
> 
> If you have any prompts, requests, or requests for existing fics of mine, you can leave a comment, or head over to my Tumblr of the same name and shoot me an ask! Have a wonderful day!!


End file.
